1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver, and more particularly to a clutch type screwdriver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional screwdriver comprises a shank having a first end provided with a tip, and a handle mounted on a second end of the shank. A conventional ratchet type screwdriver is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0193870A1. Another conventional ratchet type screwdriver is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 385742, 403020, 578653 and M241178.